


Pledge Allegiance To The Red God

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Series: Ninlil: The Eldritch Abomination [1]
Category: Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Explosions, F/M, Hellboy's a Big Red Boy, Loss of Virginity, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Mild Humor, Monster Girls, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, also... lots of fire, clothes are getting torn, fucking a half demon is only for the hardcore, huge size difference, messy chthulhu mythos scattered throughout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Gomakeawaffle asked: raise yer hand if you'd be Hellboy's fuckpuppet *jumps up and down with both hands in the air*A/N: I know you were being adorable and stuff, Waffle, but this spawned a monster cock- I mean fic, but there's monster cock in it as well so make of that what you will. It's Hellboy and his Lovecraftian fuckpuppet. Enjoy!(p.s. this is based more on the comics than the films, but you don't need to be a reader to follow along)See tags for warnings, seriously... rough stuff beyond.





	Pledge Allegiance To The Red God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthFucamus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthFucamus/gifts).



_My dear Ninlil,_

 

_I have no doubt that this will stir the beast, of whom which we discussed over drinks last weekend._

 

_It is said that a young woman must remain poised but an imprisoned one? - she must continue to be at her center, a force to not be taken lightly, something which others can aspire to be; willful, patient, strong of heart and willing to see the brighter side beyond the dark grubbery around them. It is evident you have found a distraction, though I shall not question your reasons behind your choice, or the risks and while I will admit it astonished me to hear of your troubles, I do not judge you as you may think._

 

_This, my sweet sister, will help you obtain what you’re after without allowing the outside filth in this world to taint you as we fear it will. Do come see me when you feel it appropriate. I do so love to know how my gifts are received, especially when it pertains to my own blood._

 

_Love,_

_your elder and more-experienced sister, Silili._

 

Ninlil paused, nose scrunched up as she finished reading the contents of her sister’s bespeckled letter. A glob of gold wax weighed the letter down when she tossed it upon her oak bedside table in annoyance. The letter was dipped in sweet perfume, and it made her fingers reek of the substance, soaking under the chipped black nail polish.

 

She eyed the soft yellow paper with distrust, not being able to recall exposing her scandalous secret to her eldest sister...or when or even why. The revealing interest - an interest that was private - must have involved that brandy wine her sister procured from one of Abe’s open shelves.

 

There was no way she would have willingly admitted her red dreams to anyone, no matter how trustworthy and especially not to her sisters.

 

She may as well have shouted it in Hellboy’s face for all the good confiding in Silili would do - or had done based on whatever was inside the box that came with her letter.

 

Her gaze dipped down to her bedspread. Unmade cotton sheets a testament to her restless nights of neglected, sweaty flesh and reaching, searching fingers between her thighs that didn’t do a damn thing to calm her desires.

 

Within the wrinkle of her sheets laid the box in question. One of BRPD security staff had delivered it, making sure to leave in on the end table shoved outside her door for such things, including her meals when she was feeling particularly antisocial.

 

The smartly dressed women, gun at her hip, had rung the bell too loudly, rousing her from another sleep brought on by boredom and the desperate desire to dream of him; Anung Un Rama.

 

Hellboy...

 

She cast a solemn look down at the gift box, arms folded across her ribs until the leather jacket crinkled around her bent arms.

 

This was a joke. It had to be a tasteless prank that her sister must have thought amusing, somehow. Boredom, containment, affected everyone differently and of the four years, they had been wards of the B.P.R.D. her sister’s had found more vice-like ways of satiating their desires.

 

Nothing could beat the taste of a whimpering soul on the cusp of the void, but they made due. Nin read until her eyes went swollen with light and her sisters took insight through other means… through their soft cunts and ample curves.

 

_‘How better, in these trying times, to take all knowledge from a man without leaving them husked and gutted, but to fuck them stupid.’_

 

Nose scrunched again, she sniffed her fingers, inhaling the cloying aroma of rose water and sharp nightshade. She frowned weakly, eyeing the object set at the edge of her bed with muted malice.

 

Her eldest sister knew how much she detested gifts… especially personal ones as she was certain this one was. No doubt it would be something to tempt her into wrapping her flesh around a man, fucking his soul aside from swallowing it whole.

 

She had a theory that her sister only wished to ‘encourage’ her because of the interest she’d shown in Hellboy and perhaps some shared interest at that. They wanted her filled with his knowings so they could share in it when the lights went down low.

 

They were not their mother or their aunts. This was not the world of the Elder Things anymore, and Nin enjoyed her time reading, as droll as it could be at times.

 

Besides, fuck all these gifts.

 

Their money was better spent elsewhere. Donated. Maybe given to one of the shelters Hellboy snuck into to pet the kittens and cats alike… or any place where wealth mattered but it seemed her sister could not be swayed and it was her fortune to do with as she pleased, not Nin’s…

 

She cast another worried look at the gift, nibbling the end of a sour-perfumed thumb.

 

The package was wrapped diagonally along its length in some strange papered lace, seemingly useless since upon closer inspection it was merely a part of the box itself.

 

With a flick of her finger, she could have the top knocked off and the contents exposed unless there was a half pound of that blue silk she so loved to surround everything in… especially presents. That was what this was, she reminded herself out loud, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

A present. A fucking gift. A thing Nin surely had no use for, especially if it involved Hellboy and certain slippery activities she’d let ‘slip’ to the last person in the world who needed to know.

 

Silili would not stop until she got what she wanted from her.

 

“I should just give it back…” she spoke, obviously with none of her inner conviction this time, as she was suddenly picturing a great many ruddy parts on a gruff half-demon that resided a mere three-minute walk from where she stood now.

 

“I haven’t opened it yet. Just-just tell Silili you never received it. Blame the staff…” but that would not end well. Silili was well fed, but she had a habit of doing as she pleased despite the good Professor’s attempts.

 

She pinched the side of her stomach through her black cotton dress, wincing. Dirty, filthy thoughts meant to distract from the problem at hand were shucked off and, with squared shoulders, she curled her fingers into her palm, glaring.

 

The present, she reminded herself. The problem.

 

She hated getting these representations of her family’s wealth most of all because secretly, she adored them. A great defect of hers no doubt. Freaks in their position were not suppose to be flaunting the family wealth in such a cavalier manner. Blood money, she thought with disgust.

 

Behind her, on the glowing television screen, she felt one of her sisters peering in on her, but the ire that brought to her gut cut the feed, leaving the screen to _‘bloop’_ blank. If they wanted to snoop they could pull their lovely asses out of the sublevel and come knock on her door like anyone else.

 

“Ghouls…” she cursed them. Pointless gift with a meaningless goal.

 

Hellboy would have agreed with her. Unless the gift could blow a hole in the face of some malicious entity, then it was indeed unnecessary. Well, a weapon of mass banishment or a good lager. He would appreciate a box of cigars or some hand-rolled cigarettes as well… but she had even less simple pleasures than he did, except for the one she had developed for him it would seem.

 

Hellboy liked anything delicious he could stuff in his mouth.

 

More depraving images followed that line of thought, and she found herself itching along the frayed hole in her dress where her hip jutted out.

 

Perhaps her sister could get her perfect fingers on something like that, like the sweet beer Hellboy shared with Nin a month ago.

 

Next time her sister felt like wasting money, that would be a good trade-off for the spare coinage. A present that Ninlil could gift to Hellboy… something he could enjoy as well as her. He was always most fun slightly drunk, discussing Eastern Hippocratic oaths of recent histories and those of the Outer Gods spawnage that lead to creatures like herself.

 

She spent the next half hour pouring over the books Dr. Bruttenholm gifted her from his most recent trip to Argentina. It was a needful distraction as well as research she wanted to be done when he next departed to the groves for answers about the greater servitors. However, the ancient dialect that resided inside some of the more musky pages, detailing a holy site somewhere within the Fitz Roy mountain, was infuriating to decode.

 

The ten-foot tall gold chronometer outside her dormitory struck six, and like the very same clockwork, she saw the shadow of B.P.R.D. staff come, place her dinner on the outside table, ring the bell and leave down the hallway.

 

Ninlil thought about bundling herself in one of her sister’s knit blankets, take her dinner and books and sit in the library with the fireplace and lit sconces but the walk seemed lengthy, and her room was warm and comforting, and no one would dare barge in without first knocking.

 

As she sat back down on her bed, all her inner depravity drained from the book until her shoulder hit the box left forgotten within the sheets. It was this time that the intercom on beside her mouse-faced alarm clock beamed, red light blinking.

 

She fingered the button and out from the oval speaker came the voice she’d been avoiding for the past three nights.

 

“ **What are you doing tonight?”**

 

Nin blanched, thankful Hellboy couldn’t see her face as she teethed off the thin coating of red lipstick from her lower lip, “Catching up on the tomes your Father brought back from South America - I think one mentions you in fact.”

 

 **“Figures, all those old guys just loved reminding people the worlds gonna end one day.”** He sounded bored and wound up. In the background, she could hear the mewling of his cats beyond a brimstone sigh.

 

“Their Gods enjoyed killing them,” she mused, closing one of the heavier tomes, “I can understand the obsession.” Obsession, she thought, tasting the dry paste of lipstick on her tongue.

 

 **“Sounds real captivating,”** he replied with dry sarcasm, **“Me? - I prefer cards. I _‘borrowed’_ a deck off Agent Squeakums and a case of beer from whats-his-name, come on over and we’ll play poker,”** and as if that wasn’t tempting enough his thick timbre grinned, **“they’re playing Murder Mystery reruns all night.”**

 

Nin chewed on the idea before deciding she’d built herself up too much already to dare an evening alone with Hellboy, especially when alcohol was involved.

 

“I’ll have to decline the invitation, Hellboy. I want to have these translated by Wednesday if possible.”

 

Sounding as though he was munching on something sweet and gummy, Hellboy grumbled, **“Fine, I’ll just watch TV by myself and drink all this beer alone. Wouldn’t be the first time.”**

 

“Nice try, my friend,” she smirked, tapping the edge of her intercom, “your methods of shaming have no basis here. I’ll talk to you later.”

 

**“Later, Nin.”**

 

She slid her finger over the button and was left once again in relative silence.

 

The wooden gift box had left a shallow bruise on the blade of her shoulder and curiosity came upon her like a wedged sword, speared through the chest until her paint-chipped fingers shook around the decorated box.

 

Taking a deep breath, she removed the top, and as she feared, brilliant blue silk spilled out like the floodplains overflowing. Was there no subtly left in the world?

 

Of course, it was filled with fucking heaps of silk. They were all filled with silk, or maybe the gift was silk? - a silk of some kind at least. “Sweet Hypnos… seriously?”

 

She unfolded the silk with a frown and paused, her fingers hovering over the present; twitching. Red shivered against the blue and Ninlil felt her pulse quicken.

 

“No...”

 

It was silk knickers and something else… a brassiere? She plucked up the red, gossamer article of strange fabric with two fingers, seeing the light from her turtle shell lamp across the room through the material. It would be like wearing nothing at all in proper lighting. Pointless, she fumed. What an extravagant waste of money.

 

Quickly, she dropped the garment back into the box, crushed the lid back on top and threw the box behind her to the floor. The soft sound of it skidding across the stone floor made her wince, and the thud of it stopping against her bureau punctuated her sudden guilt.

 

A gift was a gift, and she’d been raised to accept them until her fall… even if they sent her heart racing. It was racing, wasn’t it?

 

She laid a hand on her breast and felt the thudding of her pulse below the dipping neckline beyond the jade talisman between soft round flesh.

 

The clothing… underwear, like the kind hidden by the paper boxtop, was meant to be removed, wasn’t it? Silili thought Hellboy would like something like that? That! Nin nearly dialed in her eldest sister on the intercom to chew her out but she’d end up blowing the bulbs again, and she was done picking little slivers of thin glass from her bare feet.

 

The guilt of rejecting the gift settled in, and she eventually found herself in the shadow of her bed and the writing desk, gathering the lace or whatever it was called in her arms, placing it all gently on her bed. The material was smooth when she pet it down against the cotton sheets. Its delicacy got her pulse galloping again, and with an unsteady step she turned away and stomped to her open door.

 

There were two male B.P.R.D. agents stations at the end of her hallway, trading small talk between Aphrodite’s glass display and the collection of Darwin’s Finch skulls. The side hall was empty and bright - no Hellboy smoking against the fish tank.

 

Nin glared at the men in suits with their automatic rifles and backs turned to her, and pulled her door closed with the utmost care. She closed herself off from the rest of the compound and harried a bare breath.

 

Somewhere, a few levels below, perhaps swimming in the cold pools, was her eldest sister, giggling to herself. She could feel Silili trying to seep into the filaments in her dorm, but that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

 

“I’ll get you back, you carnal Ghoul,” she breathed into her room.

 

Beyond the blast-proof walls, the soft sounds of activity had died with the door shut. The sounds of distant chatter, molded with the music coming from Abe Sapien’s quarters were gone, and all she could hear was her own bird-like breathing. The little echoes of life were gone.

 

Suddenly, that perfume smell was everywhere, soothing and sharp, putrid and exotic. The sensual smell brought tears to her eyes; throwing her senses into oncoming traffic. The heat blazing in her cheeks waned as time ticked on by and the lack of outside noise fed the ones inside her head. The gush of blood pumping, of her inner ears, ringing, trying to pluck up more noise, became booming echoes.

 

She could go to the library, where the door was always open for her. From there she’d be too heavily surrounded by B.P.R.D. agents and the stray ward to give into what she was mulling over.

 

A distilled metal thunk resounded through the steel walls, jolting her half an inch off her feet - shocking her so hard the bulb on her turtle shell lamp burst.

 

“Fuck me,” she cursed, as the bright dust glittered over the bookshelf it rested on.

 

Ninlil trembled, swallowing a hearty whimper and sank back against her door in the oppressive darkness as her vision began to compensate for the black with the welcome coating of blue.

 

A flickering of light protruded between her bare feet, coming from beneath her door. The noise of chatting men approached her closed door, and when the knock came, rapping against the back of her skull, she was more annoyed than shaken.

 

“Miss B'helloth? - are you a’right in thur ma'am?”

 

“Yes,” she gasped and then smoother, “Yes, I’m fine… just another bulb is all.” The third one that week, she thought glumly.

 

“Shall ah call the supe fer another one?”

 

“No-no, I have plenty spares!” Ninlil rose her voice through the thick metal of her door, fingers warming the cool frame as she clenched her palms, letting her eyes adjust until her world became pale blue and black in the darkness. Honestly, she wanted them both to fuck off because she couldn’t think about dressing in the red silk underwear and have _‘polite’_ conversation with duty-bound agents.

 

She should have taken Hellboy up on his offer tonight. He’d invited her to poker, just him and his cats and some TV, maybe a few beers would have been fine, but she’d never been an ample tinhorn. Just an effuse of parental corruption brought up with stuffy lectures and glaring templars before those were replaced by an epoch of darkness, endless it seemed.

 

No, she needed, despite what might have sounded like an excuse, to finish the translations. If it weren't for Dr. Bruttenholm, she’d still be marinating with her sisters in the Andes.

 

Even now, with so much having happened she was still as much the shy, quiet and sometimes quickly set off girl her parents had fed to the shrine all those years ago but Silili had one thing right - she’d be someone that others could look to and strive to me and that started with finishing the fucking translations!

 

She blinked, her eyes incandescent in the dark; seeing the abyssal blue touching the curves of matter like runny ink.

 

She hung her head, watching the light from under the door flicker with her mood. She sucked away the whingeing and shoved off her door. Instead of running back to her books, she paced; eyes glistening on the spread out red fabric that shimmered blue now.

 

“Don’t think about it, Nin,” she told herself even as her fingers spread and curled at her sides, “we have work to do, and this is only going to prove those Ghouls right.”

 

If Hellboy rarely slept and Abe Sapien read until dawn, and Dr. Bruttenholm was never found in his own bed, then she couldn’t find an excuse to enjoy herself while they surely did not. Even for all of Hellboy’s apparent enjoyment in the little things, she knew he suffered from nightmares and Abe… well, perhaps his biology was adept at lacking sleep, but it seemed cruel at times to keep him so locked up.

 

There was always so much to be done and never enough time to do it. Not enough time in the world to read all she had left to know.

 

“You are a symbol of House B'helloth - a woman… not a weak child so act like one,” she whispered, staring out into the blue stained abyss before willing the analog television set on. The weather forecast laid artificial blue over her room; sick compared to the taint of her own unnatural vision.

 

It was snowing outside. The little-pixelated snowflake on the screen said so.

 

Ninlil wished to be out amongst the flakes, feeling the kiss of snow on her puffy cheeks until they’d start to sting - until the cold air numbed her thin fingers and brought her nipples to stiff peaks. Inside was pleasantly warm and cozy.

 

The smell from the letter was fading some but left a lingering aroma that she inhaled with a soft sigh. At this rate, she wasn’t going to get any work done. Her mind was too fickle; preoccupied.

 

When she made her way to bed, she knew - in a sense - what she was getting into. Upon undressing to her bare skin, she noticed a little white card of paper, glaring up from the indigo shadow of the floor.

 

It was scrawled with Silili’s elegant script of a time long past, reading _'Anung Un Rama is enraptured with his own color, or so the Elder Things whisper. Do us proud little sister.'_

 

She felt only turmoil and a deep scratchy heat underneath the flesh.

 

Her heart was racing again as she laid the red garments over her sheets, licking the lipstick off her mouth until they felt swollen and puffy.

 

It all covered so little but the more she fingers the trim and soft heft, the more she envisioned dragging her coated skin along Hellboy’s crimson muscles; lace trapping in the stiff peaks of strength until her breasts slid free to rest comfortably against his large, open mouth.

 

The passion roiling in her chest called to the Elder Things, but when the void started to whisper, she shook the damp breath off and began slipping the fabric over her nakedness.

 

The brasserie was nothing like anything she’d worn before. In the Andes her and her sisters had no use for modesty, roaming the grounds bare-skinned.

 

The brassiere was meant to cover her breasts, she knew that much… but it had similar ties as the knickers; thin and delicate. When she was done fitting the material, her breasts were snug and lifted with a soft, voluptuous crease where the two globes met. Her jade talisman raised against the surge of flesh, slapping just under the swell when she moved. The slight jut of her hips created a curvaceous sight around the red strings.

 

Her heart was racing as she approached the mirror, reaching hesitantly for the old sheet that covered the reflective glass. Her nerves infected the filaments in the crystal lamp beside the corner, and with a calming trigger, let the light click on before grasping at the musky curtain, yanking it to the floor.

 

She was greeted by a different creature, bathed in fraudulent sunlight and ruddy blush stains.

 

The red made her flesh look cut with wounds, surrounded by angry welts.

 

“Sensual,” Ninlil mouthed with a broad smile. Yes, she looked like Silili now… a real monster - made to lure men to their deaths and suck the marrow from their bones till there was nothing left but dust.

 

With her hair pulled down from the tie at the base of her neck the effect was even more severe.

 

Her dark hair went wild around her high cheeks, tickling at her shoulders like a paisley shawl.

 

She stood before her mirror, transfixed, aching between the thighs, she squeezed them together, sighing loudly and felt her sisters inside her room. In front of her mirror, wearing who knew how much in silk and lace, she felt their hands on her elbows, at her back, breathing on her neck and urging her twitching fingers down between her thighs.

 

Her room was quiet and warm. Full of the sweet, wet obscenity... that’s what she was. She could do anything to whomever she pleased, her mind promised. Her sisters whispered and growled all the things Hellboy could do to her - all the punishment her slight body could handle when given to the Great Old Ones for protection.

 

They could keep her alive, give her the coating of strength, so all she felt was the pleasure as he, Anung Un Rama, gave her his collective knowledge of the red ether they so craved to know.

 

 _‘Anything,’_ Puabi promised.

 

 _‘Everything,’_ Silili goaded, making sure Ninlil’s fingers found that- fuck...

 

“... yes,” she shook and shivered, opening her gaze to her lone figure in the glass, stroking wet, puffy flesh underneath the stretch of red lace; lips speared by her upper teeth and eyes two huge half saucers of pale blue light.

 

Her blood boiled, her loins ached and when she was penetrated by the image of Hellboy, bent over her in all his snarling, full-horned glory - pounding at the sopping wet cunt between her thighs with animal relish - her whole body seemed to throb. Aroused and so eager, she moaned loudly and bowed her spine.

 

Nin braced her hand on the wall behind the antique mirror, slid two fingers within herself and gasped his name just as a bang cut through her possessed haze.

 

The lights around her flickered, running as loud as a thousand locusts before all but the crystal lamp at her left popped; raining starlight.

 

A massive, shaking knock made her body jolt and then freeze in place. Something called through the metal walls down the hallway, another bang and her blood went from boiling to stagnant in her veins. Her heart almost stopped, and she turned quickly to the shut door, staring wide-eyed, frozen.

 

Her sisters were gone, giggles fast fading until all she could hear was the thrum of her pulse and the angry, needy flesh forgot around her stiff fingers.

 

Another series of dense sounds, like heavy boots on the marble floors, echoed before a muffled, baritone-voiced gruffed outside her door. Hellboy…

 

 _‘ **What do you fellas think this is, a free peep show?’** _ There was no mistaking that voice, or that tone.

 

 _‘Sir-no sir,’_ one of them, the one who asked her about the light bulbs was there, speaking right against the metal of her door, _‘we were… she’s awake. We weren't-’_

 

**_‘Listening?’_ **

 

Oh, by the Great Old Ones, she saw hyper blue in the darkness; arousal and anger mixing so perfectly. That delicate sweat that had formed on her body went cold, and she looked around like a crazed servitor, trying to seek out her dress and studded jacket while the conversation beyond her room continued.

 

_‘... a light-’_

 

_‘Yes. Sir, she blew a fuse earlier-’_

 

**_‘Out of my way. You’re lucky I don’t tell Father about this…’_ **

 

A great, booming knock hit her door - one, two and three - and with each thunk, her crystal lamp flickered with her skipping heartbeat.

 

 **“Nin, you alright in there? Caught some rats in the walls for ya… maybe you oughta do that thing where you suck the juice out of their bones. I’ll keep ‘em steady, you know,”** Hellboy paused, and she could hear the amusement in the breath he snorted against the door, **“... make sure it stingsss.”**

 

All that came out her mouth was a string of words that made no sense to her, as she struggled to pull her black dress on, fitting it around her heaving breasts. Past the pounding of blood in her ears, she didn’t hear Hellboy ask her what was wrong - if she was alright in there - nor the door unlatching so softly.

 

She could, past the dizzy sounds of her heart, hear him calling her name in the darkness, curiosity, and concern as she panicked, stumbled over the empty box on her floor in her haste. She reached out, snatching her studded jacket from the oak side table by her bed, the motion rattling her mouse-faced alarm clock onto the floor with a loud bang and deafening shriek.

 

The high buzz of failing electricity, encasing her like closing fists, made her knees buckle but her knees hit the edge of her bed, and it was there Hellboy found her.

 

 **“Shit, Nin,”** Hellboy appeared as a featureless etching, backlit by the vivid light from the outer hallway, flanked by two dark male silhouettes peering around the door frame.

 

She spared a look behind her at the mirror where her crystal lamp had blown in her panic. It had been the longest lasting bulb in her dorm… outlasting all the others by a year.

 

**“Hey. You alright? - what the fuck happened in here?”**

 

She could feel the slickness left behind by the self-pleasure, damp between her legs and tacky over her mound from the quick pull away of her sticky fingers.

 

Hellboy’s eyes glowed, adjusting to the darkness and she saw the shift in those yellow balls as he took her flustered state in. His lower lip bulged, throat working around the red tendons and Nin felt the unreleased tension in her body effect the fixtures overhead.

 

Electrical humming pulsed, rose in a decibel high enough that Hellboy winced, bent his knees and blinked against the cluster explosions, raining sparks down between the two of them.

 

Aside from some slight shock, Hellboy appeared unaffected by the ruptured lighting, as he usually was, but the two men outside her room, jolted; startling a few steps back.

 

“I want them gone, or I’ll break their bones with my teeth,” she managed, chest heaving under her jade keepsake; eyes two bright bulbs for an added effect.

 

She could only see the barest of smirks on his face, thanks to the competing light from the hallway and her natural visual compensation.

 

 **“You heard her boys, showtimes over,”** he oozed, sounding lax but never easy, and when the men in their suits remained steady, Hellboy craned his thick neck to the side and growled, **“Beat it!”**

 

Elder Things, give me strength, she pleaded, crawling like a serpentine lizard across her bed as Hellboy snapped his tail within the backdrop of pale white light. She simmered, eyes leaking liquid light and let her mouth bend and grow, teeth jutting with cutting pins as she hissed from the inky black.

 

The B.P.R.D. officers quailed, guns at their chests and fell over each other's feet in their urgent chase out the doorway and down the hall. She heard one of them beeping into his radio, saying they had a _‘code four’_ but the response they got through the static was laughter.

 

She chuckled, teeth retracting and flesh smoothing as her mouth closed but the knowing look Hellboy gave her stopped most of the primal glee.

 

He grinned as they locked eyes and she knew then he could smell her in the air.

 

To say it wasn't awkward and humiliating would be much like saying a vampyre was as harmless as a fruit bat. The very idea was prosperous, and she had no idea what to do as Hellboy walked himself to her storage cabinet, a half-eaten baby ruth in the one stone-hand.

 

Ninlil remained silent and still in the center of her bed, watching him as he threw a few looks back at her with a heavy-browed expression.

 

“I was just-”

 

**“You know, when I need some alone time, I usually put up a sign, but I guess you Demiurge Subsisters don’t mind peeping toms, huh? You could have just said you had plans to vent the heaters. I make no judgments.”**

 

She frowned, knowing he was trying to get a rise out of her  - try as he might to shift the tension she’d literally leaked into her room - but the old jab did none of that. Instead, she refolded her legs over her bedspread and readjusted her leather jacket with a frown. She threw him a bright-eyed glare, willing all of Ubbi-Sathla’s residue into her stare.

 

 **“Damn, it’s creepy when your eyes do that you know,”** he said punctuated by a fire-singed laugh as he pulled several light bulbs off the metal shelves, **“I mean, talk about high beams. Did you bust ‘em all this time?”**

 

Her humiliation waned despite her mind's best efforts, but with it, a prickle of anger surged in her chest, “Yes. All of them this time.”

 

He clicked his teeth at her obnoxiously until her lips screwed down.

 

 **“Two more then,”** Hellboy quipped, plucking another glass couple off her shelf.

 

She watched him hotly as he went about changing all the bulbs, unphased by the shattered ends on the stone brick-fingers of his right hand. Each screw of a new bulb brought fresh light to her blue-speckled world, and by the time Hellboy shoved the rest of the baby ruth in his mouth, there was only one bulb left.

 

Ninlil felt her eyes glow and pulse, felt something mottled with anger, but not the same emotion fill her belly as his yellow eyes trailed to the dead crystal lamp behind her, but darted further right… to her mirror.

 

The last bite of the candy bar, wrapper and all, fell out his mouth to the floor.

 

She turned, throwing her arm down on her bed; lights humming bright as she stared at the old reflection of herself in the adjacent mirror.

 

Her sisters were staring with bright blue eyes, holding her shoulders and elbows as her projected-self rubbed her clit behind the wet red satin. In the mirror, playing the past like a crystal-lined film, her eyes were hooded, bitten lips open and moist, gasping silent moans. Her thighs opened, and her wrist bent to shove those two fingers within just before she’d heard the sounds from the hallway.

 

“... fuck.”

 

**“Fuck.”**

 

Ninlil stared, eyes pulsating along with the grinning sharp maws of her sisters presenting the incredibly intimate sight of her in that red underwear, pleasuring herself… mouthing his name in a silent prayer.

 

Her body broke out in another layer of sweat and not knowing what else to do, she grabbed her mouse alarm clock off the floor and propelled it through the mirror until it shattered in a cascade of shards and erotic imagery.

 

As the last shard slid, hooked and toppled to the floor, she turned her eyes to Hellboy; voice stuck in her throat.

 

He was still standing there, eyeing the broken mirror with yellow orbs as his wide mouth hung open, blunt bottom-teeth pronounced behind his lower lip. The last bulb shattered in his grip, and there she saw him swallow and blink, before finally looking back at her on her bed. For a second she thought she saw red flash inside the gold.

 

 **“I definitely interrupted something then.”** He stated bluntly - looking at once dazed and emboldened.

 

Nin could hear it now in the warm rumble of his chest, and her eyes further narrowed, fingers curling tight around her sheets. She’d blow the new bulbs soon if she didn’t calm herself down. She’d burst them, each and every one on this level if she didn’t stop the surge in her stomach.

 

“Hellboy,” she managed, willing the embarrassment away, “Silili, she-”

 

 **“Look, you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I know what those Ghouls are trying to do,”** he snorted like a red devil and bent down to pick up his fallen candy bar, **“I know when I’m being played for the know-how juice.”**

 

She went quiet, gulped like a dry fish and finally released the sheets from her prying fingers.

 

“It’s not like that. They’re just trying to kill two birds with one stone - you should know that by now,” the words ran like agave nectar. Where she had gathered the courage, she wasn’t sure but perhaps the insinuation that Hellboy thought she was a willing party of her sister's dalliances abolished most of her shock, leaving only the softening crust of anger and a panic.

 

 **“So what - they can project the impossible now too?”** he shrugged, dusting off his candy bar before shoving the rest in his mouth, looking unhappy. He was fast on his way to becoming moody. **“Bitches… trying to get my goad and shame you at the same time, huh?”**

 

“No, it… they were just looping what I did earlier…” she admitted, feeling her heart pound but then Hellboy did that breathy, robust chuckle that always made her blush and she was at a lost for words once again.

 

**“I have to say, Nin… that’s a good one. Real funny.”**

 

She couldn’t stop the tiny smirk, “It’s not a joke and I - I was curious,” she breathed.

 

“Silili gave me a gift this morning and both of them are always taking what they want, doing what they please despite the strain it puts on Dr. Bruttenholm, and I’m… just stuck here reading books and translating - eating and sleeping and reading and it’s always the same and they got in my room and I felt them - I felt the Elder Things whispering and my sisters… they showed me...”

 

She tugged at her sheets, smirk dropping into a vicious snarl; heart galloping and lights buzzing heavy, “Now I’m acting like them, and you know-”

 

 **“You’re not like them,”** Hellboy interrupted, sounding lit with quiet fire.

 

 **“You’re just like me. We’re the exceptions, aren't we? Well, Abe can join the club too I guess,”** there was hesitation in Hellboy's voice but also good humor and confidence as he shoved the empty candy bar wrapper in his pocket.

 

 **“Besides, I can’t blame you for what they make you feel. That’s not fair now is it?”** That wide mouth of his tipped up on one end, but she could see the folly behind it. No, he was wrong about that too.

 

Nin released her bed sheets and felt her shame melt away as Hellboy smiled. She rose up, arching her spine as she went and reached one barefoot to the floor, allowing her dress to ride up over her hips until the cooler air struck the damp heat between her thighs.

 

“Do you really think they can make me say your name like that?” she asked, absorbing the look Hellboy aimed between her open legs. He could take three more steps and touch her bed spread “We’re not all monsters here, Hellboy… but sometimes I think I want to be.”

 

 **“Monsters…”** he repeated, forcing his gaze back up to her pulsating eyes, narrowing his own while his tail snapped and swayed.

 

 **“Nin…”** he inhaled, ragged and dripping with liquid fire, **“... you’re barkin’ up the wrong tree if you think this sort of shit is gonna end well. You don’t throw a dog a bone until you're sure you don’t mind ‘em snapping it.”**

 

“I’m not so weak” she blurted, then softer, “... I know how it works. I’ve seen Silili and Puabi in the red dreams, and I’ve seen you there too… sometimes.”

 

Ninlil let her hands rest on her thighs as Hellboy stood there in his open duster, bare chest rising and falling with bated breath. She’d felt so blissfully beautiful and fulfilled in front of the mirror earlier, almost like replacing a missing limb.

 

She noted the way his thick tail twitched and flicked around his ankles as she scooted further along the edge of her bed, opening one thigh to further expose the wet red satin between.

 

 **“Well, shit…”** he cursed, stone-fingers twitching around his utility belt as fumes of odorous smoke began billowing from his parted lips, **“I’ve wanted - the day you came… Nin, I still don’t think you know what the uh… details involved. You might just be curious. I doubt I’m meant to stop at curious.”**

 

There were few times Hellboy was serious with her, and it was only when it really mattered, so she sat straight, pulled her knees together and searched his face as he looked back at her. She’d never been like her sisters, always too shy, too quiet and too quick to bite, but with Hellboy, she was sure her body could handle whatever he couldn’t contain. If her sisters coupled with demons when the chances arose, then surely she could manage a halfling… even one as powerful as Hellboy was.

 

 **“Well?”** Hellboy asked, pushing some of that good humor into his tone before growling out **“you spooked yet?”**

 

He grew closer, planting a heavy boot on the Egyptian rug at the foot of her bed and she felt her eyes glow, and a swell of arousal push her voice through her teeth, “I’ve survived in the dark epoch for centuries, Hellboy… I can survive you.”

 

Hellboy continued his approach, smirking and grinning with twin yellow slits so bright they enhanced the smoke tumbling out his mouth, revealing the real length and heft of his curved horns that only the See’ers could truly see.

 

As different as she was from her lineage - her parentage and the spawn of Ubbi-Sathla - she felt herself unfold at the prospect of a joining. Back in the old days, servitors would prepare their whole lives to bring forth something like him and yes… sometimes the servitors fucked those they summoned.

 

Her heart pounded in her throat, choking her as the bed dipped under the thick, ruddy knee he nudged and planted between her legs.

 

His horns disappeared outside the lines of stygian smoke, curling thick and dissipating in an extensive haze along the ceiling. The red crown blazed, feeding her desire like some unfiltered intoxicant.

 

 **“You smell so good,”** he rumbled, breathing smoke and brimstone against her face, **“Always thought you Subsisters would smell like the sea, but you’re like roasted coffee and sugar. Like sweet cigars… Fuck, Nin...”**

 

For a moment she was quiet, too overwhelmed by him to bother forming a reply.

 

He had the stone-hand lowered, pressed into the bed and as Hellboy moved over her, she rose forward, pressing her lips to the thick line of his mouth. She could see beyond her overgrown lashes, the way his eyes swelled in an instant and lowered the next, attempting a kiss despite the lacking of plush lips like her own.

 

He reeked of scorched woods and lava rock - of what she assumed the red ether smelt like. With the soft flick of her tongue, she mused happily at the tang of chocolate and peanuts.

 

“Baby Ruth,” she considered, hearing her own desires in her voice as she tasted the edge of his mouth with a steady slide of her tongue.

 

Hellboy chuckled, ragged and drug his mouth down her chin. He ran a full burning tongue along the curve of her jaw, dragging blunt teeth down the slight slope of her neck until the light in her eyes flashed bright blue with a sudden throng of pleasure. Nin swallowed, bent her spine, breasts raised and shuddered.

 

Hot and molten. Hellboy paused mid-lick, a rumble growing and mounting in the vast breadth of his chest. The ragged snort of hot air from his nostrils along the skin of her throat, leaking down the opening of her leather jacket, startled her nerves until a leak of moisture slid from her cunt. Indeed, she was bred for this… for the likes of him.

 

His tongue was large and thick; a dripping burning slug of heat along her skin. It was ravenous in dragging all the flavor off her skin one moment and hesitant the next. A personal war within him that she could appreciate and, though she wouldn’t admit it, found incredibly arousing as well.

 

“H-Hellboy…” she mimicked her earlier whimper - the same soft begging she’d done in the mirror as he snarled and tugged at the loose lapels of her leather jacket. The stifling material was yank roughly over each shoulder until the leather was bunched up at her elbows.

 

 **“If I get too carried away, you think you can stop me?”** He asked it genuinely, even if the question was posed on one solid, gravel-laced breath.

 

“I can try...”

 

She gasped sharply as he fisted the leather slack at her back, bunching the material in one hand and yanked her arms with three shirks until they were trapped together; pinned in tight leather and flat studs at her back. Ninlil bit her tongue and pressed her lips tightly together as her fingers tingled and began to grow numb.

 

 **“That’s really reassuring,”** he said with a groan of sarcasm and hunger alike. Every heave of his breath became greater and deeper until she felt as though Cthugha itself was above her. In that regard, she could understand Hellboy's hesitation - he was not something to take lightly.

 

“Trust me,” she shivered, “I’ll live despite what the staff calls… the Big Red.”

 

Hellboy snorted smoke and paused, knee pressed between her spread thighs and one boot braced on the floor, **“So they’ve got cute nicknames for it now, huh? There goes my sense of privacy in the communal showers.”**

 

“... shame,” Nin sighed, only half following along. He was so large - so massive in bulk and density. It was hard to think in this position. Any seasoned woman would desire this heft above her, and yet here she was, about to spread her virgin thighs for him. Daunting, yes it was, but she had lived so long in the void and not long enough on the visceral plane, and she desired Hellboy for more than his shape or size… or even his knowings...

 

He was her friend, and after tonight maybe a lover too.

 

**“Last chance, Nin.”**

 

“I am ready…” she told him, lifting her knees until they prodded the hard lines of his hips and then when his brows pinched, and his teeth were bared in a hard clench, Nin whispered to him ‘fuck me.’

 

Hellboy’s face became etched with tension. All his corny jokes were gone - the witty comments and bleak sarcasm replaced by a steady, animal-like growl - and now he was oozing glowing ether to the room as his teeth raked her throat and his tongue tasted the dried sweat over her collarbones and between her breasts.

 

Every touch was hard and ravenous; hot with hellish heat.

 

A lava-tinted stone finger bumped her sternum, bruising as it hooked in the dip of her black dress, peeling one slice over the swell of red satin flesh. Hellboy rumbled a dark tune, severe-looking lips sucking the raised globe. Warm saliva dampened the satin long before his tongue reached out the corner of his mouth to swipe over the puckered nipple below.

 

 **“Morsels…”** he hissed, sounding like smoke itself.

 

Nin trembled at the smooth drag of satin and wet muscle over the bud. Even just that touch, muted by the layer of fabric, was nearly too intense. Something was lingering under her skin - a tingle of energy like the electricity she poured unwillingly into the outlets and filaments.

 

Hellboy, sounding so much like the monster he was named for, growled, fisted the brassier and dress with his stone fist and jerked everything away from her chest. No warning - but no need for one either.

 

The hand he had on her leather jacket kept her body from following the motion and before her vibrant gaze, she watched her dress stretch and tear. The cotton made a harsh, ugly sound as it ripped away from her body, but the silk went away smoothly, leaving nothing but the memory of a touch. Her dress left friction burns behind, but those were fast ignored for the fixed, firm heat of Hellboy’s burning mouth upon her naked breast.

 

His lips sealed around as much flesh as he could swallow and then he sucked, sliding his tongue around her encased nipple until tears bubbled and slid away.

 

“Oh, Elder-” she prayed but was cut short by the sudden roll of his hips between her parted legs.

 

Hellboy shoved himself between them, bulk stretching her inner thighs until they ached sweetly and she could feel him there - the fabric-covered length and width of his cock pressed deeply against her. The wet satin caught every stiff thread of canvas that tented over the bulge, making her clit throb with dull pleasure. It was so good, she could barely remember how to breathe let alone whisper to him that she needed more.

 

If this was what her sisters had been trying to tell her… then more a fool she was to have shrugged them off for so long. The vigor running up and down her core, itching her fingers and toes and everywhere his skin or breath touched felt so very good.

 

 **“Are we having fun yet?”** He whispered, hoarse and moist against her sore breast, lips nudging the hard distended nub of her nipple. He kept one heavy hand at the small of her back, fingers tight in the leather.

 

“... yes, fuck me already,” she told him, more like begged but Nin pretended otherwise; hips moving firmly against the hard bulb of muscle sprouting from his knee.

 

 **“I’m a Big Red, remember?”** he smirked, giving her a firm, quick thrust with his hips, forcing a gasp out of her throat.

 

He was right, Hellboy was right. No one would believe her except her sisters if they heard Hellboy had been inside her - had been within her... stroking her inner heat and gifting her his knowledge. Not that she would ever disclose something so intimate as this with anyone anyway. But still, not a soul worth their salt would believe she would be able to couple with someone of his size.

 

Nin grinned viciously, feeling her teeth hook together as her eyes pulsed. That little glimpse of passion Silili had shown her, of her and Hellboy undulating against one another in a heap of ruddy, sweaty flesh, came upon her again and she felt a pressure begin to swell around her lower body with each grind of her cunt on his thigh.

 

Hellboy’s yellow gaze shifted, watching her toothsome visage turn and grinned himself until that hidden, vivid crown of flames between his cleaved and raw horns alike became a roaring blaze.     

 

He released her jacket to the urgent motions of them both fisting fabric, jerking it away; tearing. She shoved his duster down over his shoulders, palming the mighty heft of them as his flesh and stone-hand removed the shreds of her cotton dress, breaking the seam of red knickers in the process. All the while her ears were full of his rumbling timbre.

 

No, he wasn’t gentle and yes it hurt.

 

Her skin bruised under each bump and touch of his red right hand, but the dull pain was a pleasure in its own right, and by the time she was bereft of clothing - naked as she’d been in the Andes - Nin couldn’t tell the difference between the two sensations.

 

 **“... kneel,”** he hissed, sounding unlike himself and looking just as different.

 

His teeth clacked, snapping with every breath and like a true servitor - a Subsister of old - she kneeled before a creature stronger than herself. Bending low on her bed, she watched him as he stood to his full horrifying height. Steam poured off his glistening red hide, mixing with the smoke drifting from between his teeth as he unlatched the utility belt around his waist.

 

With one solid yank and soft pull and the heavy canvas slid over his narrow hips to the floor.

 

There, she came face to cock with _‘Big Red’_ and focused on remaining still, although a part of her wanted to scream. Hellboy was… large to say the least. The B.P.R.D. agents had not been exaggerating. She dared a quick look up at the tall, serious-etched face of Hellboy and swallowed.

 

If she ran now, she would never live it down, and he had not been dishonest when saying he was not meant to stop at curious. The look in his eyes said he’d catch her if she ran; fuck her if she screamed and repeat until the demon inside him was satisfied.

 

Ninlil sat on her haunches, remaining on her knees as her fingers cracked in preparation.

 

Hellboy reached her with the stone-hand, grasped her left shoulder until she felt the bone in her clavicle ache and pulled her closer. She assumed his intention and took it upon herself to meet him halfway, laying her palms on the scratchy, hairy heat around his protruding cock. It wept like a forge spigot and the way Hellboy growled, rattling the walls, made up for the intense flavor she lapped up with the flat of her tongue.

 

 **“Don’t put it in your mouth,”** he warned; fire in his throat. The smoke rose higher, glowing around his eyes and the blazing crown, painting everything down the front of his body in orange incandescent.

 

“I couldn’t even if I tried. It wouldn’t fit,” she mused cheekily, laying an open mouth, mushy kiss to the head of his cock.

 

If she unlatched her jaw it would fit, but she didn’t know how to do that without her teeth lengthening in time, and that would be for another night perhaps. For now, she tasted him, drank from the precum that oozed out the long, massive red organ that pulsed and warmed in her hands.

 

Hellboy chuckled. He sounded both like himself and not. His flesh-hand pulled at some of the loose strands of hair around her cheek; thumb brushing old tear tracks from his mouthful attentions on her breast. He moaned, looking worried but feverish and wild, **“... don’t let me hurt you.”**

 

Ninlil shook her head, lips brushing back and forth within the sticky salt of cum and mock bit the springy head of his cock, watching the edges of his yellow eyes widen and narrow. It was the only warning she got before his fist was in her hair- before his stone-hand was wrapped around her arm, leaving raised red pain behind.

 

The room flipped, lights trailing until the soft sheets on her bed kissed her naked breasts.

 

Hellboy’s bare cock was pressed between the soft globes of her bottom and she was left wondering when she had begun this. How had they ended up like this? - she couldn’t even remember what had brought him to her room in the first fucking place.

 

It was going to hurt, but hurting her briefly and permanently were two different things and she accepted that she may not know the difference before it was too late.

 

When Hellboy pinned her down with the unforgiving weight of his right hand and found her cleft with two bulky, callous-ridden digits she closed her eyes and knew it was too late to be afraid.

 

“... haaa-” she breathed as his fingers searched, pressed and wedged through the swollen, slippery flesh. Just those two fingers felt straining. She could feel her body clench and suck, and when Hellboy hissed something scorched in an ancient dialect, she felt her muscles contract even tighter.

 

What followed was a mess of grunts and growls as his fingers twisted and worked her flesh open. Something like dry heat fell like drops of rain on her rear. She dared a look back at him.

 

Hellboy was leaking golden ether from his narrowed eyes, watching the way his fingers penetrated her.

 

She gasped, sinking back against her bed.

 

“Yes… yes, yes, yes,” she moaned, over and over, rolling back against every upwards thrust of his fingers until his eyes, hot on her skin, flushed with red. They opened wide and fell into thin slits. Hellboy’s fingers were gone, abandoning her cunt for his cock. Three solid, long strokes and then it was there - the head pressed at her opening; so vast and searing.

 

“Fuck,” Ninlil hissed, flexing her fingers and toes and coiling her fists in the bed sheets until the sounds of threads loosening were killed by the hard, vibrating hum of Hellboy’s growl.

 

In her nervous panic, the soft lights flickered again.

 

Her room bounced between dark and bright, casting the red-hued bulk of him in pale yellow and deep indigo but the eyes never changed. They burned so brightly that she felt caught in them like a moth to a flame. Her own eyes pulsated, throwing the to and fro of her heartbeat - speeding beneath her breastbone - into the filaments surrounding them.

 

The pain was intense, like a burning that didn’t know if it should be sweet or sharp.

 

Behind her, Hellboy roared and hissed, biting the smoky air with large blunt teeth and a frenzied gaze. Around her ankle, his tail snuck and coiled.

 

One moment he was nearly there, almost past the tight ring of angry flesh, and then he was gone, hunching over to slide that wide, long tongue within her cunt.

 

Nin balked, stiffening at the sudden wet muscles twisting and reaching deep inside. The wet, sloppy sounds of her fluids and his saliva, cast a fresh sheen of sweat over her skin. Her eyes burned with bliss, soaking the bed sheets where she’d stuffed her face as depraved sounds of softness and passion echoed.

 

It felt so good she didn’t want his cock anymore. She nearly told him so, but his stone-hand opened, encasing her lower back and pressing her down into the bed, forcing her hips further up so his tongue could easily slip out and rake over her engorged clit.

 

That abrupt, unhindered taste of pleasure left her trembling, thighs twitching like a weak sapling on a hard wind as Hellboy did it again; filling her with the thick mass of his tongue only to let it slip away for a firm taste of her folds and needy clit.

 

“Hellboy, please - please, keep going,” she begged, pulling at the sheets with her fingers, letting her own tongue loll out her mouth to dampen the fabric with spit and tears, “... don’t stop. I’m so-so close.”

 

He didn’t stop, thank the Elders Things and the Outer Gods and the red ether that sprung him into existence.

 

Trembling, she opened her thighs, feeling them try to buckle but she couldn’t collapse now - the end was so near. Pleasure spread like infecting warmth, almost all of it isolated in that one bead of flesh Hellboy’s tongue rubbed and laved.

 

Before the feeling grew into something too onerous to contain, he filled her with it again - tongue forming a solid point at the back of her cunt. It bumped a weaker patch of muscle, softer and more tender and then when that nearly became too much, he slipped away and tended her clit once more.

 

“No, please don’t do this,” she whimpered, “don’t tease me, Anung Un Rama.”

 

He chuckled, against her folds, and she hissed, feeling the rage of bliss her sisters so loved to mention. Nin shivered, demanding - done with the begging - and reached an arm around to hook on one filed horn, yanking his face against her cunt.

 

Stone bruised her spine, and his flesh-hand grappled at one of her thighs, encircling it fully in his fist before hefting it up and up, lifting her clear off the bed so his mouth could seal and feast over the whole of her cunt.

 

Her heat pounded within the confines of his mouth and she couldn’t breathe let alone moan.

 

Nin kicked her free leg in the air before her toes skimmed his shoulder and her heel found balance against his bare chest but by that time she was already coming. If she weren't so consumed by the spreading of bliss from his sucking, tonguing mouth, she’d have been ashamed of the haunting sounds she began making.

 

Hellboy’s tongue beat and curled, fucked and worked every inch of her cunt until she was frozen with the pleasure - until her peak was at its crest and her stomach muscles began to twitch.

 

Her legs jerked as she came.

 

Hellboy ate her through the best of it until she was sobbing and begging it to stop but it didn’t. His desperate lips sucked and the fat, wet tongue worked like an ardent tentacle within her.

 

There was no eye of the storm, no lull between battles or calm before the fall. Her body trembled weakly through another wet orgasm, leaking molten saliva and her own fluids down her belly to soak in her sheets with all the rest of her bodily quintessence.

 

When Hellboy finally released her raw cunt, she was drunk on pleasure.

 

Her legs flopped to the bed when he dropped her, just as exhausted as the rest of her which merely bounced lightly at the fall.

 

 **“...** hungry **for more,”** he rumbled, tugging her hips and rolling her over on her back. Nin stared up at the murky ceiling before daring a look at him.

 

A red mess with ether dribbling eyes and a tasting tongue that licked her essence off his chin like freshly drawn sap.

 

“Oh, Outer Gods… Hellboy I can’t-”

 

**“There’s no stopping. Don’t you move, Ninlil… I warned you.”**

 

He had.

 

Running would not do and she was too weak for it as well. Hellboy was not meant to stop at curious after all, and she refused to be broken by him.

 

Ninlil laid there, recalling the glimpse of passion between them that her sisters planted in her mind and compared it to their positions now. Hellboy pulled her thighs up around his thin hips, hooked her ankles at the base of his spine with the coiled meat of his tail and there… he pressed the head of his cock to her folds, slid an inch down and pressed deeply.

 

The burn was impressive - the pain substantial - but Hellboy’s cockhead popped inside with a slick hilt and she found herself grinning. It was too much. He was too large in both girth and length and yet she relaxed her lower body as effortless as closing her eyes for bed and he sank even deeper.

 

 **“Bel’ah lor di’hrrrrr...”** Hellboy incanted, muttering old chants that sounded nothing like the arcane words she’d expected from him. This was older… every uttered vowel and pop of fire made her skin crawl with heat.

 

**“Bael zu’za’hrrrr!”**

 

“More,” she moaned, feeling him run past her limit and then yes… more and more until she was drenched in sweat and panting; heartbeat in her cunt as it stretched around him.

 

Just as she’d seen in her mind’s eye before, when she’d been pleasuring herself within the mirror, Hellboy mounted her, tail holding her ankles high and secure as he snarled - horns curved in a cloud of smoke - and began to pound her sopping cunt.

 

She allowed her body to jolt and drag against the motions. Nin felt her insides screaming, but that hollow cavern within her was so full she couldn’t find a reason to be afraid.

 

Every drag of her cinched flesh and each slap of his hips fed the monster within. She snarled and bit at the hot air crackling between them.

 

The bulbs glowed and pulsated around them, adding to the light show of ether drippings, hellish flames, and blue luminosity. The world was a trapping fire of flashing lights and roiling hips - of red muscles and meat and sturdy bones.

 

Her flesh tightened and loosened; repeating with each thrust until his cock drew smooth within her.

 

They coupled. They fucked and writhed and Hellboy, for all his warnings and concerned threats, asked her if she was alright amidst it all.

 

**“Are you-tell me… you’re okay?”**

 

Ninlil couldn’t form a single word except for endless grunts and snarls, but she nodded her head as best she could.

 

She tore her nails from the bed sheets at her head, clawing at his throat and needing his mouth on her own so she could taste what he was feeling. Only with the golden ether flowing from his eyes could she truly find completion.

 

Hellboy gave it to her, let her suck on his lower lip, let her taste herself on his tongue and bite with sharp teeth and hot breath. The monster was coming out, she thought fearfully - both excited and afraid.

 

Blood soaked her tongue, and her body was alight with senses beyond her scope. She saw everything in sharp detail, saw mountains and hills of flame. Cityscapes on fire like burnt trees in a cleansed forest.

 

She knew the words Hellboy grunted and hissed - that old language she had no basis for and found herself whispering it back in turn. Her room dissolved into a dark void of baking heat and Hellboy, with horns glistening wet against the burning flames between, belched orange fire as twin leathery wings rose like black curtains beyond his shoulders.

 

It was then that he howled, recanting old gods, some as old as the Elder Things but unknown and malicious. He fucked her slight form with pistoning hips as he grappled with her arms, yanking her upwards. She was pressed against his carmine chest, taking the full brunt of his cock as fire spilled from his throat. Lost in the motions, she barely noticed the marked swirls on his shoulders begin to pulse.

 

The grooves, cut inside his muscles, glowed like fires were blazing inside him. She bounced and yelped, gasping as his cock slid deeper until her rear was sat in his lap and his hips were slipping up.

 

She pawed along his chest, not knowing what to do or where to touch or what to feel as his hands, flesh and stone, bruised around her back and shoulder, moving her over his wet, fat cock until she could see nothing and feel everything. The heavy, hot pleasure of him inside - of blazing steel pounding and pulsating and exploding - trapped her in an epoch of euphoria.

 

**“Veoh de’mur.”**

 

Ninlil drooled, bouncing weakly, nipples raw against the unforgiving hide of his chest until the flood of scorching cum gave her what her sisters had been begging for. The knowings… the everything.

 

“...de-de’murrrr zezar,” she intoned lucidly.

 

Her body swelled with it, seized by a sudden frenzy and unable to hold the crushing need back, she unlatched her jaw and went in for the kill.

 

Hellboy snatched her throat in his flesh-hand before her teeth could find leverage.

 

His eyes were twin tunnels of light in the darkness as her hips rocked furiously of their own accord, wanting and receiving every last drop of cum as he snarled in her face. Nin’s teeth snapped, her tongue licked at the air, catching a hot dollop of dissipating ether with relish.

 

Every beat of her heart pulsed in her cunt and in her eyes until she found her own end in his lap, rolling and rocking and pounding her insides raw.

 

Existence came to a standstill for eons and then with a blink, as though no time had passed, she was back on her bed, shrouded in darkness as Hellboy gulped breathes above her.

 

His elbows were planted beside her shoulders, and the golden ether was gone. The smoke was already fading from one edge of his mouth, removing the window into the red ether where his crown and horns still existed.

 

Nin rested in a damp pile of oversexed nerves as their eyes pierced each other's in panting silence and smiled.

 

“I’m…” she gasped, “alive… aren't I?”

 

 **“Somehow,”** Hellboy rasped, shoulders rising and falling like a snoring beast, **“Thought you were… gonna… bite my throat out.”**

 

Like a monster, she thought with an exhausted grin.

 

“My apologies,” she managed as her eyes fluttered closed. It felt like she was basking in a bed of silky lava with a burning brick house above her.

 

After a minute spent catching their breaths, Hellboy rested his stone-hand on her stomach, pressed her down into the mattress and slid his, still very stiff, cock out. The emptiness it left behind was cold, but suddenly she could breathe again, less strained than before.

 

 **“I can’t tell if that’s blood or not,”** he grumbled, looking unhappy but entranced as well.

 

Nin sighed, feeling his tail loosen around her ankle until the backs of her sweaty knees fell to the bed sheets, “It’s probably blood, but I’ll be fine… I am fine.”

 

 **“You look like someone beat you with a big red stick,”** he commented, humor back in place despite the fresh memory of Anung Un Rama fucking her within an inch of her life. She did feel half dead, but better for it.

 

She groaned, laying a hand on the sweaty line of her forehead and blinked at the indigo lace coating everything but Hellboy’s yellow eyes.

 

She’d blown all her blubs again, “Shit, Hellboy… my lights…”

 

 **“Yeah,”** he grinned, wiping his cock off on her sheets, noting the red stains of blood, **“figured that was gonna happen.  Fuck, Nin…you were right, it’s blood.”**

 

“I told you,” she smiled, still too dazed to feel the pain, “I could survive you, but I didn’t say there wouldn’t be wounds.”

 

Hellboy snorted, swallowing audibly, **“I’ve got supplies in my room. Wait here, and I’ll fix you right up.”** He left, but only after replacing all her bulbs again, casting worried and lusty looks her way as she remained draped over her bed, watching him lazily.

 

When he returned, it was with one of the good Professors metal field kits, old on the outside but filled to the brim with all the necessities one needed to fix the wounds a man like Hellboy commonly sustained.

 

 **“You know,”** he commented on the edge of her bed, **“that was my uh… my first time. It worked out alright, but I shouldn’t have done it with you. Who knows what might have happened.”**

 

“I told you, Hellboy… my sisters told me how it works. They remember summonings back when I was too young to understand. If it didn’t kill them, then I figured it wouldn’t kill me. But,” she paused to roll on her side, holding back a wince as he stared at her with upturned brows and a thin expression, “you were my first as well.”

 

The brows didn’t lower, but his wide mouth did curl up; smiling happily at her confession. When he took her thighs in his flesh-hand, she laid back and let him clean her up, wiping away the tiny amount of blood that still seeped from her as well as the large globs of milky cum. The touch was reverent, but she was too sore to find it pleasurable and so focused instead on the careful way Hellboy touched her.

 

“Do you think we were too loud?”

 

 **“I got money that everyone from sub-level five all the way to the third floor knows I just popped my cherry,”** he commented, grinning with flat teeth and hot yellow eyes; narrowed in amusement.

 

“At least B.P.R.D. staff won’t be snooping around my dorms anytime soon.”

 

**“Too afraid the _‘Big Red’s_ ’ gonna smoosh ‘em?”**

 

“That and anything but a halfling might disappoint me now.”

 

Hellboy pinched the meat of her hip with his stone fingers, firm but painless and growled, **“Only one of those that I know of.”**

 

“Then I suppose you’ll have to do,” she mused, wincing at the cooling slave he fingered her with. The discomfort waned - the heat becoming a gentle throb while the rest of her senses were left to focus on the beautiful ebbing waves of pleasure left inside her.

 

“I have never felt so full before - I mean… I love my books, but I see now what Silili meant all this time.”

 

 **“She sounds like a real charmer,”** Hellboy said with dry sarcasm.

 

Ninlil hummed, “A Ghoul for sure, but she was right about this. They both were…”

 

Hellboy finished his ritualistic aftercare, similar to what she could barely remember from her childhood peeping on her sisters and mother and aunts. She shifted, feeling all her bones and muscles twang with their own aches as she surveyed her room.

 

Her comfortable black dress was ruined, mottled with red strips of the satin underwear. Thankfully, her favorite leather studded jacket seemed no worse for wear, laying as it did on the floor.

 

She put her head on her bent arm, chewing on a chipped black nail as Hellboy lit up a hand-rolled cigarette; sweat still drying on his brow.

 

It was there that she felt her eyes begin to flutter. The sight and smell of his tobacco smoke not too different from the sharp odor of the ether and hell-fire he’d surrounded her in not long ago. She felt her insides clench at the fresh memory and she smirked to herself, feeling more adventurous than she had in a long, long while.

 

Fucking Hellboy had been like surviving her mother’s ritual - lucky. But the way he touched her… fuck, she still felt overwhelmed.

 

They sat in comfortable silence as the fumes of smoke and sex began to dissipate.

 

She was warm still but grew colder as the minutes ticked by. Naked, on her bed as Hellboy smoked his cigarette, she watched him and felt herself begin to doze. Her eyes grew heavy as his tail skimmed her calves.

 

 **“You gonna be alright if I crash here for tonight?”** Hellboy asked; his right hand teasing smooth stone down her spine.

 

“I suppose so,” she sighed with a contented smile, feigning indifference until he wiggled one warm stone finger into the swell of her hip, making her spit giggles.

 

“You’re the worst,” she grinned, laughing as her breasts bounced and Hellboy poked her sides.

 

His brief ticklefest sucked the last of her energy; drained her dry like she had his cum and knowledge and oh… it had been worth all the pain her body would be feeling tomorrow.

 

Sleep, when it came, was red and blue - hot and cold.

 

Nin did not dream the red dreams she usually did because even through sleep she could feel Hellboy at her back, hand over her belly and chest alive on her skin. In the morning she’d have her eager, grubby sisters to fend off, but that was a small price to pay for all he’d give her tonight.

 

“Fucking living flame,” she whispered at some point in the darkness and received a hot kiss to her neck in return, along with a fired-drenched rasp of _**‘flame feeder’** _ that made her heart swell.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to everyone for reading! I have wanted to sink my teeth into Hellboy for a long time and finally got the bug! Hope it was enjoyable and if you have the time, please let me know what you think. <3
> 
> Thank you to Darth Fucamus for taking the time to look this over for me. You rule. Also, yeah I planned on using red for Hellboy's dialogue but AO3 says no way on that so I took her 'bold' text idea because I'm too lazy to go back a rewrite some stuffs.
> 
> [PILLOWFORT](https://www.pillowfort.io/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
